


New Year's Eve

by paintmegold (rpslover)



Series: Kindred Sins (The Originals AU) [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Incest, Kol Lives, NoLa AU, Pegging, Rebekah doesn't leave, Smut, the Mikaelson's run NoLa together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpslover/pseuds/paintmegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Kol spend New Year's Eve together in New Orleans. Kindred Sins AU. Smut without much plot. Mentions of other Original-cest pairings, but primarily Rebekah/Kol. In which he submits to her and she gives him what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Kol shifted on his hands and knees under Rebekah’s weight. She was sitting on him as if he were her favorite chair, perched on his back with her legs crossed. She wasn’t heavy in the slightest, a light thing that was nothing for him to hold up. It was the psychological matter of being told to stay still that was causing him to struggle, it was an infuriating game that she was winning. He just wasn’t good at behaving well, good wasn’t his natural resting state. Promises she’d made him and a lost bet were the only thing keeping him mostly prone and subject to this humiliation. 

"Kol," Rebekah said, a note of warning in her voice, "if you make me spill my drink I swear I’ll cut off your hand."

Rebekah was still fully clothed in her evening attire, the white gown she’d worn to the Governor’s Annual New Year’s Eve Fundraising Gala. She’d taken Kol as her date on his word that he’d behave. His suit, tie and underwear were currently decorating the floor of the governor’s private suite at The Windsor Court Hotel. 

They’d made a little wager while sipping champagne downstairs in the ballroom, Kol had promptly lost after a quick conversation with the state assemblyman’s wife and Rebekah had looked pleased as punch for the rest of the evening. He admittedly wasn’t the most gracious loser and had been tempted to leave and be a spoil sport about it until she’d told him what she had waiting for him upstairs. So now he was her chair while she watched pre-recorded footage of the ball drop on Time’s Square. He stilled his body again at her warning, through force of will, it wasn’t an easy task. His own body was often prone to defying even his commands, the only person having the ability to stop both his mind and body in their tracks was Elijah. Rebekah and Nik both had their own ways of controlling him though, and Bekah favored sweet promises, which worked better than Kol wished it would. He had a weak spot for all of them, more so then they for him it seemed more often than not. 

He broke from his deteriorating train of thought, when she patted his butt. “That’s a good boy,” she commented and he couldn’t help but grin. “The show is almost over.” He could hear the smug smile on her face, probably not believing herself that she’d gotten him to be still and obedient for this long. It had been a while since she’d favored him with her affections though and he was more willing to stay put then she’d ever guess. He listened to her sip her drink, hand still resting on his ass until the countdown started. 

10….9, she stood and removed her dress, letting it pool at her feet in front of his face. 

8….7, her long legs filled his vision, toned calves accentuated by her high heels. 

6….5, she kneeled on the carpet in front of him, tilting his head up by his chin with her finger and smiling at him. 

4….3, Rebekah ran her thumb along his bottom lip and then leaned towards him slowly. 

2….1, Happy New Year! The cheering from the television was drown out by the press of her lips to his. She kissed him to ring in the New Year and it didn’t matter that it was well past 2am or that they hadn’t been able to share this kiss downstairs. Sometimes he forgot just how sentimental his baby sister really was. The promises she’d made him, all to get him here, sure the bet was a fun little bit of unexpected for her, but this kiss had been her end goal and he had to say she’d executed her plan well. He kissed her back with passion, wanting it to be everything she’d imagined in her mind, the rest of the night would be for him, he knew that, so he put every ounce he had into giving her this perfect midnight kiss. 

She tasted sweet like the champagne she’d been drinking and she was just as intoxicating to him. The same girl he’d been unable to keep his hands off of a thousand years ago when he’d first laid her down in woods, whispering that he would always love her, more than any man she’d be forced to marry. Their lives hadn’t exactly gone according to the standard after that, but he’d always loved her, that hadn’t been a lie. Even in his darker, less human times, his love for his siblings was constant. She pulled away slowly, tugging his bottom lip lightly, before standing. Giving him an eyeful of a matching set of black lace panties and bra, he knew she’d worn them for him as she preferred the white ones. 

"Follow me, hands and knees," she instructed, making her way through the living room and disappearing into the bedroom. The suite was massive, the very state of opulence, and Kol had to give the governor credit for his taste as he made his way across the floor, the plush carpet soft between his fingers. 

When he made it to the bedroom she was naked and unpinning her hair, letting it fall in golden waves around her shoulders. He crawled to her with a smile, stopping beside her and rubbing his cheek against her the outside of her thigh. Her nails scratched into his thick hair and he sighed an appreciative noise. 

"Over the side of the bed brother," Rebekah commanded. Kol moved into position quickly, tucking his hardening cock down, and fitting his hips firmly to the edge of the mattress. The height of the bed forced him to bend his knees slightly. He heard her get the lube and the strap on he’d gotten her for just such occasions. When she’d told him at the party exactly what kind of party favors she’d brought along, it had taken all of his limited self control not to force her upstairs, but he’d promised to behave and so he had. He shuddered when she stepped up behind him, anticipation edging him toward insanity, cock fully hard against the side of the bed. "Kol, darling, I’ve just gotten my nails done this morning and they’re quite long, give me your pretty fingers." 

Kol didn’t need to be told twice, the idea of stretching himself for her igniting a whole new fire in his stomach. He held his hand back and groaned when she applied the lube to his fingers. He could hear her shifting the strap on into place as he started to work his own digits in and out of his tight hole. He imagined the gift he’d given her, could see it clearly in his mind. The strap on had a white leather harness, supple and expensive leather, it had a gold cock, a solid seven inches and thick, and the most important part was that it had a vibrating plug that fit into her and made sure she got her pleasure while destroying him with his. 

He didn’t waste time playing, pressing in two lube slicked fingers and stretching, twisting them, before shortly adding a third. Kol wanted her, wanted Rebekah inside him and he was impatient for it. “Please Bekah,” he begged, pulling his fingers out and fisting both hands in the comforter. He listened to her add more lube to her equipment and whimpered when she took hold of his hips, pressing into his greedy ass slowly. “Be..Bekah,” he breathed, “yes.” His back dipped and his hips arched off the bed to meet her cock, more than ready for what she had for him. He circled his hips, working back against her until he felt the leather of her harness.

"You’ve been playing with Elijah too much," she teased. "Does he really let you get away with being so greedy?" She gave his booty a light slap, before curling her fingers into his hips and really fucking him. She set a hard pace, always did, and he loved every second of it. It was fast and relentless, she fucked him up onto the bed, putting her weight down on his lower back and making him pop his ass up into her pummeling. Rebekah didn’t even bother trying to hit his prostate or reaching around to touch his aching cock, she knew he’d get off on this, just getting fucked, just taking cock. There was a point in his life where he would have been ashamed of that, but not now and never with her. "Go ahead an rub that pretty cock of your against the bed, I know you want to."

Kol whimpered, rubbing down against the comforter, he felt her turn on her vibrator and even without it being a direct stimulation he could still feel it tingle through him. It only took a few minutes of that, with the slight vibration and her fucking his brains out, before he was coming all over his own stomach and the hotel’s expensive bedding. She gave him a second before flipping him on his back, taking off the strap on, and settling herself down on his face. She was soaking wet, lips and thighs slick with her pleasure and he licked her cunt, tongue snaking into her, like he needed to do it to live. He reached up and laced their fingers together with both hands, supporting her and keeping her steady while she fucked down against his tongue. “Fuck. Kol.” That was the only warning he got before her body was taken with tremors and his mouth was flooded with her juices. He drank from her hungrily, licking his lips and grinning at her as she slid slid down the length of his body, getting him messy and then settling herself against his side. He let his arm fall around her as she fit against him, head tucking into his shoulder. 

Her fingernails played across his collarbone and she let out a small sigh. “Happy New Year Kol.”

He turned onto his side and tilted her chin up, staring down into her eyes, not liking the note of melancholy that had crept into her beautiful blue eyes. Kol knew he didn’t have the words to banish whatever thought had begun to plague her, comforting was more Elijah’s realm of influence, but he could kiss her, and he did. Soft and gentle and everything he tried to tell himself he wasn’t anymore, but what had he always been for her if not that? 

"Happy New Year," he replied. Voice soft, he added, "my love."


End file.
